


Red Rain

by The_Mad_One



Series: Wildhood [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drinking, Experimentation, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Rebellion, broken psychosis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mad_One/pseuds/The_Mad_One
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was probably  better this way, the court was rotting from the start. An open sore on the skin that refused to heal? Or maybe a parasite sucking the life out of you mortal creatures. A collection of backstabbing and power-plays; it would not have taken much to send it over the edge and into the void. And here you stand; the centre piece of the show...what will you do? What choices will you make? Come now Thera...we have a play to begin and a play always needs the star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fools Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting and I'd like to have feedback and the chapters will hopefully be longer. Also I will attempt to post a chapter each week; when the chapter would be posted has not be decided but I will plan for 1 chapter a week. Thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the games begin whither we want them to or not

—00—

**"Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them." - William Shakespeare**

         Stories are told to entertain, to pass on history and sometimes to deceive those listening. The storyteller shares the power with the story they are telling. They may or may not lie to their listeners during their stories. Even if they do not intend to lie, they may have already done so, for stories are ever changing when passed around a fire. Names of creatures called Fae, beasts, spirits, shape-shifters, mages, witches, and demons; whispered around the fire by you humans. All in hushed voices as not to call the supernatural out; fear and understanding was the boundary of mortal superstition. Though not all of the falsehoods were wrong. The Fae, themselves, have been around for centuries; living and changing by your side. Most of the stories entail Fae aiding humans for their own amusement or tricking humans to their deaths. There were two different "bloodlines": Seelie and Unseelie. The Seelie and Unseelie courts had been separate for many centuries but due to a secret agreement between the opposing monarchs; though it was influenced by an other worldly being, marriage between the two monarchies. It was thought that a solid platform to which the bloodlines would combine to rule.

          The monarchy in the Fae realm was known as a corrupt system, like any human system, with its inner working and its nobility. The land was divided into North and South, each holding 5 provinces with a Viceroy standing as the head to which represented the province and its ideals. This caused strife between the nobles and the underfae, for they were not consulted when the representatives were chosen. It sparked a rebellion that lasted hundreds of years and end with the death of the “Usurper”. A charming Fae who, for the most part, was honest with his plea for reform. Too bad no one else knew the truth at the time; maybe then he would not have lost his head. 

        The result from the failed rebellion was thousands of Fae being thrown from their homes and into the mortal realm to die; whole towns and villages gone in a matter of days. What a show it was; thousands torn from their homes over foolish things that they had no part in. Many of the Fae had died but there had been a bright side to this rebellion, the Fae that lived formed their own community known as the “Free Cities” within human cities. Blended into the harsh industrial landscape were lush green cities in which the Fae could live and breathe. Not all the Fae stayed in one city, they spread out until at least one “Free City” existed in every major country. Though the citizens of the cities feared that the Court would come for them and their new home; there was very little the “Free Fae” could do but worry. The Fae learned from their new neighbours; building and creating their own micro nation. The humans were of no threat to the Fae; they even gave an outline for the Fae concept of their governing system. Though it was not the only thing that the humans inspired the Fae with, in both the realm and in the Cities; many Fae took to the mortal architure, food, clothing, furniture, etc. New fields of study have been created along with new innovations that aided the Fae. The “Free Cities” themselves have had independence from any outside influence and the citizens have flourished in their environments. It almost seemed like a paradise, an oasis within the polluted human world. Though it was never the same as the Fae realm itself; the citizens managed to stay alive. And for centuries the Court and the “Free Cities” have lived in separate realms and not once did war occur in those many years; that is until now.

            Though this performance is not over, new actors now take the stage. And their roles will shape and change the foundation of the realms. Which path will they take? Which future will they bring to pass? So many possibilities, so little time.  Let the curtain rise and let the show begin.


	2. Green Chrysoprase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things are best left unsaid and forgotten

**—01—**

**“Show me a hero and I'll write you a tragedy”- unknown**

          **Fae Realm**

      Snow sailed down from the grey sky; it twirled in a slow and lazy pace. The snowflakes were large in size and thick as it covered the sleeping trees and the Evergreen branches. The forest was too quite compared to what moments ago.

     Deer’s stood flank to flank near each other, digging into the snow covered ground in search of food. They fled suddenly further into the forest, quickly followed by a hooded figure. The figure wore a white velvet cloak with gold buttons and white fox fur lining the hood. The hood fell back to reveal a pale skin elf; the figure had masculine features but they were softer than most males. Wide set almond shaped blue eyes were framed by long ashen hair that was tied into a braid; a slim narrow nose with thin cracked lips completed the elf’s appearance. Clucked in the hands on the elf was a recurve bow with arrows strapped behind the elf’s back.

    The elf froze dropping into a crouch, cloak covering their body, the he waited. Listening to the sounds of the forest; in the distance the sound of horses reached the elf. Staying still was the only thing the elf could do as three horses with three riders came barrelling 10 feet away. The riders were orcs with their green skin and their black eyes; their mouths were slits in their cubby faces with small sharp fangs jutting out of their lower jaws. They wore identical brown pelts, boots and tunics; though they each carried a different weapon.

      The three Orcs bellowed and spoke to each other in accented voices; they made gestures with their hands while they spoke. One of the orc’s climbed down from his steed and turned his gaze around. His pig like eyes scanning the wooded area while the other two orcs made  waving motions with both their hands. Finishing their conversation, the leader waved his men off. Both of the orcs on their horses raced off into opposite directions; the leader turned towards the direction facing the hidden elf. The orc leader watched the elf; the eerie silence seemed to suffocate every noise. It lolled the elf into a dazed state; his mind softening and his body becoming sluggish.

      It was the loud whine of the Orc's steeds that awoke the elf from his haze. The Orcs and their horses came from both sides with loud booming voices. The orc riders swung their steel weapons at the elf, coming close to hitting the Elf. The elf ran forward and forced towards their leader; in response the elf charged forward, diving and dodging the riders. In a flash the elf was slammed into the trunk of an evergreen; the orc leader held the elf by the neck as he smiled eerily down at the defenceless elf. Exposing sharp yellow teeth towards the elf; a whine from the elf gained all three orcs to laugh at the pain.

          “Where's the creature?” The leader boomed, his voice rough and thickly slurred. The elf winced at the sound and the smell of the orc’s breath. There was a smell of rotten meat and spoiled mead; it repulsed the captive elf. 

        “Who?” the elf responded to the orc, his voice smooth and musical compared to the orcs. The other two orcs roared and banged their chests; the leader watched the elf darkly. Instead of stopping his mouth, the elf spat out: "Look I don't ask and they don't tell!"

“You know who,” the second orc slurred, breath stinking of alcohol. The leader turned slightly to stare down the orc that spoke; his eyes narrowing. “Thera Victoria Valle, where is she?” The elf watched but the eyes of the leader. Fingers clenched around the orc’s wrist. “Little birdy told us you smuggled her out,” the leader leaned in close, his breath coming in puffs. It took all of the elf’s willpower not to vomit at the smell.

“I know nothing about no Valle girl!” the elf screamed, struggling and kicking out. The orcs still on their horses laughed at the lame attempt. “No one I brought to the other side had a name of Thera-I swear it!” The leader puffed out another impatient breath.

"Little elf thinks we've be stupid enough to listen you!" the third orc bellowed, sticking his fat tongue out between his lips. The second orc laughed, slapping his fat belly as he jerked his horse roughly. The leader of the orc pack growled and slammed his captive into the tree trunk again.

“Fine then, I’m sure a stay at Shadow Vault Prison will help you remember,” the leader growled, the elf struggled furiously. Kicking and screaming all the way before he was hit over the head. The elf was tied and thrown over the backside of the leader’s horse before he joined at the front of his horse. “Stupid fool, think they can trick us!” he bellowed as the trio raced off into the distant south.

** Free Cities **

The sun shined down on the urban city, people walked on the flat stoned sidewalks. Cable cars ran down the middle of the cobble stone roads beside buggies and carriages. Birds sang from their perches on the thick ropes strung up above and the people below offered little attention to the sounds or the wildlife. The people walking under the birds looked different from humans, each carried different psychical trait. Some had extra limbs, some had animal ears and tails while other sported wings. The mythical looking beings walked amongst themselves without care; there was more interesting things to observe.

The city felt different from any normal mortal city, it almost had a magical feeling to it. The city itself was built on an Island off the coast of Dorval Quebec, the whole Island was cloaked from human eyes. The  Island's name was Ile de Saint-Eva; an Island named after a Saint of Yrena. The Island was small in size compared to many of the others that were on the Saint Laurent River. The island had a soft beach on one side of the Island with rising cliffs on the other. The Island had only one city where the vast majority of the islands inhabitants could be found. Small stone houses rubbed shoulders with four story worn brick buildings; the architecture of the buildings resembled what would be called "Queen Anne". Large domed temples with their golden archways and titled mosaic artworks on all the walls, floor and ceiling. None of the buildings looked new or newly built; they were in good care with repair. Oil lanterns hanging from polls and from the thick ropes above. Shops crowded into the city with food carts, stands lining corners and open areas. Small parks were casually dispersed on the island; along with clubs, cafes and other establishments.

        The citizens and the city itself looked straight out of a fairy-tale with its ethereal look. The city was one of the few Fae cities that existed outside of their own realm; it could almost be seen as a living thing. Expanding and changing with every breathe; the people not seeming to care.

As if to prove a point the wind howled and the buildings groaned like old men when pushed by the wind. As if playing with the buildings; the wind brushed the buildings before trailing off to other things. The wind sailed up and into a partly open third floor apartment window and landed firmly on the wood flooring. It ruffled the soft Persian rug on the floor before it dashed off farther into a small square worn kitchen with its blue painted 1920's stove. The walls were painted a vibrant sea blue with black checkered titled floors. Next to the stove was an even older looking set of white cabinets with small colourful knobs and a slab of stone as the counter. White shelves decorated the blue walls carrying small bottles, plates, tea cups, a tea pot and tin boxes above the countertops.

 The wind snaked its way to the worn table that was well taken care of. The wind plucked at the covers of the books that littered the table top and three of the chairs that sat around the table; it grasped at the pelts of the dried daisies in the bone china vase. Hovering above the tops of the dead flowers the wind howled in mourning.

        Finishing its mourning the Wind flew off to explore the rest of the apartment. The Wind sailed through the threshold into the joining pastel blue living room; it inspected the over-stuffed dark brown sofa with its blue cushions. Passing the large bookcase by the door; the wind ran its non-existing hands along the spines of the books. It paused to stare at the painting above the grey wide-back armchair; staring at the expression of the woman in the painting.

        Attention wavering again the Wind took off into the small hallway off to the side and forced open the first door it came to at the end of the hall. The room had dark grey titled flooring but the walls were painted a baby blue; complimenting the square stained window with its sheer curtains in front of the claw foot tub. A dark wood counter sat opposite the door facing the toilet with a stone bowl set on the counter as a sink; a simple silver mirror was set above the sink.

    Losing patience and becoming unhappy now the Wind used even more force to pry open the only other door to the right of the bathroom. It was the master bedroom, though it was not overly large. The walls were painted a dark purple with the dark flooring creeping from the hallway into this room. A black +. There were many coloured sheer drapes of blues, purples, gold’s, reds and browns hanging around the Blackwood canopy bed. The mattress itself was soft looking and covered in comforters, blankets, pillows and even some furs in colours of dark purples and deep reds. On a small Blackwood vanity table near the bed sat a small rococo styled mirror with bowls set before it along with bottles, brushes and tin boxes. An old used travelling trunk sat on the opposite wall of the vanity. A standing rack filled with dresses was positioned next to the trunk. Blown out candles hung from colourful glass blubs with what looked like thin wire along with crystals and a handmade dream-catcher; they swayed with the winds mood by the window.The Wind, finding whatever it was looking for, began to pull and tug on the covers. The mass of covers moved and shifted in response; attempting to stop the Wind from taking the blankets.

     “Stop this now,” a groggy voice rasped out from under the blankets. The blankets were ripped from the bed and a form appeared; a woman’s form. The woman or Fae in question was of a willowy build with pale skin. She had long thick chestnut brown hair that ended at her knees with the fringe parted to the right. Stretching her arms above her head. "Another year. Another century," the woman muttered darkly. Standing up from her bed and walking out into the hallway; the woman muttered a stream of curse words in old English, and French. The Wind twirled itself around her body in a playful manner though it caused the woman to trip and stumble.

 Stumbling into the bathroom after closing the door; it took some time but soon as the woman stepped out of the bathroom the Wind was by her side again. It took even longer for her to get changed when the Wind continued to push at the clothing on the rack and in the open trunk. Her hair was done up into a bun with small braids holding some hairs back. When she finally found the cloths she was looking for, a v-neck rusted red wool knee-length dress with black thread geometric embroidery on the collar and the trim. An open silk purple coat with baggy long sleeves and a floral pattern painted into the coat. She also pulled out a pair of simple black baggy cotton harem pants. She fished around in the trunk until she pulled out a pair of brown soft leather slippers. The woman reached into the open drawn of the vanity; a silver medallion with a ruby set at the center. She looked at herself in the mirror, twirling in a circle before she tied a wine red sheer sash around her waist. 

   When she was finally dressed the woman stepped out of her bedroom and into the rest of her apartment. The Wind breezed out the apartment window while the woman busied herself in the kitchen. She sighed, pinning a silver peacock broach onto the satchel bag she carried. Feeling herself ready; the Fae walked back into the living room.

   She stepped out of the apartment and into the hallway; closing the heavy wooden door behind her. The Fae could hear the door locked as she turned back to face her door; she reached out and touched the door number. The number 20 in aged copper glittered back in the orange light. The door remained locked and the chestnut hair woman observed the oak wood floors with its’ smooth edges and worn floral wall paper above the matching oak paneling. Wall mounted flower shaped light fixtures added to the atmosphere of the building; low lighting with the rhythmic tapping of heels on wood flooring.

 The woman walked down the hall where she met another resident; a tall dark skinned man with sand colored scales trailing from his forehead to the collar of his expensive black suit. He walked with a walking stick and a black velvet top hat; he almost looked like an English gentleman from the Victorian age.

The man nodded his head at her with his snake eyes watching the brown hair woman before him. “Hello Miss Thera,” he said in a philosophical voice. He smiled exposing thin sharp white teeth “A pleasant morning is it not?”

The woman, Thera, nodded her head. “Why yes it is Sir Rufus,”They continued to walk in silence; passing other doors and windows. They reached the cramped staircase, walls painted in white plaster with old worn stairs leading to an old wooden door. The duo took their time while keeping a fair distance from each other; Rufus, being the gentleman he was, allowed Thera to walk down the steps first.

“My Lady,” he said as he held the door open for Thera, bowing slightly as she stepped out into the street. She waved goodbye to Rufus before he disappeared around the corner. Thera turned and headed towards the closes door next to the apartment entrance. The words "Jacquelynne's Bakery" with hand painted flowers in different shades of blue were on the glass window. The bakery was the first floor of the apartment building with black steel window frames set to frame the inside of the bakery.

She opened the door and stepped inside; the smell of baked goods slipped into her nose and filled all of her senses. The bakery was open with pastel blue walls and oak flooring; there were small circular white tables with baskets of cookies and beards scattered around the space. The white display cases with other baked goods were at the back of the store with an old cash register on the counter next to it.

"Hello Thera," a soft voice called from behind the counter "It is good to see that you’re awake," A tall woman stepped from behind the counter, her olive coloured skin showing off her natural beauty. Light reflected off her sea blue eyes; her heart shaped face was framed by long pale blond hair that was pulled back into a bun at the base of her head with a silk blue bandana covering it. She wore a form fitting v neck blu linen kaftan that ended at her ankles, a worn brown leather belt wrapped around her waist. She wore a silver medallion on a leather cord around her neck and a simple silver ring around her finger with an aquamarine birthstone sat gracefully on her right hand. A pale blond lion tail swished behind her as she walked. Matching pale blond lion ears sat on either side of her head; giving the feeling of a predator.

"Hello Jacquelyenne. Yes the Wind was kind enough to wake me up" Thera asked stepping up towards the other Fae. She hugged Jacquelyenne and was given an even tighter hug by the Fae. “How are you?” The two released each other and walked back over to the display case. The air smelt sweeter the closer Thera walked.

Jacquelyenne laughed behind her hand “I’m fine Thera. Though I've heard some disturbing things coming from the motherland,” lifting the counter slightly to allow herself passage behind the counter. Lazily tapping her sharp claw like fingers, Jacquelyenne gazed behind Thera outside the window. Jacquelynne’s eyes sharpened and her pupils shrunk. “From what I have heard things are getting bad there, a lot of Fae are running. Soon there won’t be enough space for everyone,”

Thera turned to stare at whatever her companion was gazing at; it turned out to be a who. A tall man stood in front of the shop window with his back to them. The man had long silver hair; though it was tied into a single French braid that hung behind his head with a dark grey beanie cap pulled over his head. He wore a thick off the shoulder long sleeved wool auburn sweater that reached his knees with a pair of black baggy harem pants and simple black flats.

When he turned and looked into the shop window the girls were treated to the olive toned handsome face with icy blue eyes. He wore an off the shoulder grey cotton short sleeved shirt under his open sweater. Extravagant gold hooped earrings with tiny dangling rubies and a long hooped gold chain around his neck added an exotic look to the stranger. From what Thera could see, the man wore his wealth and he wore it well.

The man walked over to the door and stepped inside the bakery; Thera and Jacquelyenne both stared at the man before them even with him staring back at them. He smiled and walked with a sway in his hips; it was clear he knew that they were staring and he didn't seem to care. Instead he seemed to make his movments more flirtatious and sensual. He walked all the way to them both he stood next to Thera; he toyed with the chain around his neck as he spoke.

"Hello, Hello, Hello darlings," The man said in a deep drawling sensual voice with every hello being slower than the one before it "I am Shawn by the way, Shawn Saga," shaking the hands of both women and kissing each hand once for good measure. The ladies before him sighed at his antics.

"Hello again Mr. Saga, I have been expecting you for some time," Jacquelyenne stated with both hands resting on the counter. Thera shared a look between the two as they seemed to be having a private conversation "I thought you'd never show up mon coeur," on the outside it looked like a sweet greeting between two people but Thera knew better.

"I heard from a friend that this place sells the best cookies," Shawn said leaning his back on the counter, he continued to toy with his chain "I was curious to see for myself,"

Slowly Thera inched back before waving and slipping out of the bakery; she turned back to the door as it closed and she noticed the tightened winkles forming at the corners of Jacquelynne’s eyes. "You did? Hmm, then I will show you the best,"

Thera turned and began to walk the opposite way; passing the apartment entrance she continued until she reached the corner. People walked passed her as she stood by the light post; Thera bite her lip while she rubbed her arms. Instead of looking up at the people around her, Thera crossed her arms. Finally she pulling out a purple flip phone with a small cat-bell charm dangling from the strap. Thera dialed something before she heard the line go through; the sound of loud voices and roaring laugher sounded in her ear.

 _"Hello? Thera is that you?"_ a girly voice asked, the pitch of the voice resembled that of a high pitched screech. _"If that is you then say something!"_ Thera leaned away from her phone before going back.

Thera laughed "Hello to you Elizabeth," she said, she turned back to the street and continued walking down the street. Thera passed by cafes and shop fronts; walking with her phone to her ear "Listen I'm coming in early today, okay?"

" _Wait, what!_?" Elizabeth asked, her voice sounded rushed and certainly panicked " _Thera you promised that today would be your day-off!"_ The last part of the sentence was screamed at through the tiny microphone in the cell; whereas Thera as forced to hold the phone away from her ear again.

"I know that I did but..."Thera sighed, her eyes crinkled at the edges. “Fine I'll see you tomorrow then," She hang up the phone before Elizabeth could say anything. The phone clutched in her hand as she continued her walk; though she walked at a slower pace than before.

Throughout the day Thera spent her time walking and window shopping. Less eventful than she had wanted and more boring than her working but when the boss makes a threat it tends to be in the best to listen. As Thera came to know the first few times that she had chose to ignore her employer.

The sky had darkened into a midnight blue when Thera could be found eating on the terrace of a cafe. She had been drinking her tea when she noticed a haze beginning to form in the air. Many of the Fae in the Cafe terrace and on the street seemed out of sync. Thera also noticed the strange vibrations in the air; the vibrations caused a milky haze to form over everything and everyone. On closer inspection she noticed creatures slithering through the vibrations. The issue increased in strangeness as no one seemed to notice the creatures. There were two different types; one had the torso of a man with three spider like legs and wide mouths with jagged sharp teeth. The spider creatures had no eyes to see with or nose to smell with but they maneuvered like they did. These spider creatures were the size of toy doll and they floated above the heads of the Fae. At first Thera could not see what it was they were doing that is until they moved closer and she noticed them leaning into Fae. Some kind of milky white substance poured out from around the Fae before balling together in the tiny human-like hands of the creatures.

The other creatures had more human shape to them; they had black cloaks covering themselves but their faces were covered in a mask that resembled a medieval witch doctor or plague doctor. A crow like beak at the center of the mask with round glass covered holes where the eyes were. The beings dressed all in black with no symbols visible. They weave their way through the masses, passing the spider creatures and flicker through the milky shine. They collected the small balls into sacks attached to their backs from their spider companions.

Thera sat there watching and wondering; none of the other occupants of the Café seem to even notice the creatures. One flickered away from the rest and speeded over to her; in one moment it stood before her. Her eyes dilated and narrow; resembling a cat's eye or a snake's eye. Something in Thera wailed, it fought to the surface even as she attempted to force it back. It was a slimy feeling; a feeling of metal thrusting into her body with a feeling of burning liquid being thrusted into her frozen body. Memories long since buried rush to the surface and crash into her; jolting her out of her trance but causing her to fall into another. With her mind busy Thera never noticed the crow creature perched on the railing next to her. It's beak hovering inches from the side of her face; gold eyes shine through the glass holes in the mask. It watches her like one would an interesting object; catching the twitches of the young Fae's body and the hazed look in Thera's eyes. The creature tapped its clawed fingernails on the metal railing before it turns and slightly to its companion.

The spider creatures had long since moved on but the crow masked creature sits on cable wire above. They watch their comrade as he twitches and ponders; caring little about the expectation or the opinions of others. He watches for a few more moments before he pulls out a black feather and tucks it into Thera's purse. Moments later he and his companions leave with the misty milky illusion. It leaves a sweet taste in the air and yet it left a feeling of cotton stuck in her mouth. She blinked twice before she rubbed her face; sweat clogged her nose and her lungs clawed at itself for more air.

Thera stood quickly, never realizing the knocked over tea cup at her table or the strange looks that were shared by the other customers. She walked quickly towards the opening in the terrace; panicked thoughts scrambled in her brain. Memories of pain and terror filled her mind; memories of clawed creatures thrashing and killing. It pushed her into action and left her with little else then to run. She ran through the cobble stone streets blindly, fumbling her way through throngs of people. Finally she dove into an alleyway, stumbling into a dumpster and splashing muddy water onto her feet. It smelt like rotten meats and fruits in the alley and as she walked through the way she noticed a man’s body slumped against the brick wall of the alley. Thera froze before she stepped closer, her feet carrying her over to the man’s prone body.

The man was wounded and his head sat on his chest; should length coarse thick black hair framed his face. He had pale skin with freckles running up his neck and escaping into his shirt collar. From his bent position in the alley Thera could safely assume that he was taller than her; given his long willowy frame and limbs. She leaned close examining the man’s face and his clothing; a beautiful oval shaped face greeted her with thin eyebrows, a narrow nose, thin almond shaped eyes and natural lip. He wore a dirty white long sleeved shirt with a dark forest green cargo jacket over; he had dark green camouflage pants with combat boots and a pair of broken sunglasses near his body. The man had a large open wound across his chest and a few smaller ones on his arms.

 If Thera did not know any better, she'd think that this man was dead; given that Thera leaned even closer and raised her hand to the man's neck. She could feel the heartbeat but it was slower than normal and the scent around this man reminded Thera of the sea. It was a salty smell with a hint of flora; Thera froze at the smell. Recognition flashed in her eyes before she scrambled back till she hit the opposite wall in the alley. " _No! No! No! Stop! Don't remember!"_ Her mind screamed scrambling to hide whatever memories that attempted to surface. In a vain attempt to stop herself; Thera crossed her arms and dragged her sharp nails down her exposed arm. It soothed her slightly before a bloody hand gripped her arm. The arm was connected to the man at the other side of the alley; somehow he had awakened and dragged himself over to Thera, all without her noticing.

  "Please...help me," he asked. Blood dripped from his lips and from his nose. He doubled over and coughed out globs of blood as Thera cringed away from him. He looked up at the Fae before him; he noticed the eyes of the woman before him. What had once been emerald green was now a pale sickly yellow, the pupil narrowed into a slit instead of its common circle. Thera shook as the man laid both hands onto her shoulders; blood dripping onto her dress. “P…please! Help Me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken soo long! Things happened and with school an all; (sigh) things are just going to get more hectic. Anyway I'm working as best I can and I hope you all like it!


	3. Annoncement

Hello everyone,  
I know that I have not updated my story in a very long time. I have no excuse for it and I am sorry to you all. I am also sorry to say that I am reformatting my story due to plot errors and review. I will try to do this at a good pace but due to school and attempting to find a job, I do not know when I will finish. I thank you all for your understanding and I love you all.  
Thank you  
The_Mad_one


End file.
